Let me look into your eyes
by XxXJudeXxX
Summary: This is a Gin x Reader one-shot for my friend Danielle :3 I hope you enjoy!


**Hello my Nekos! This One-shot is for my best friend Danielle :3**

 **She's always there for me when im down and is an amazing friend! Love ya Danielle! Your an amazing friend! :3**

 **Anyway let's get on with the One-shot!**

 **(Y/N) = Your name**

 **(Y/L/N) = Your last name**

 **(H/C) = Hair colour**

Your pov

"(Y/N)...let's train with the others. We do have a war coming up after all." Izuru said to you.

You are the 3rd seat of squad 3. You were the 4th seat but was promoted just last week. You were also close to... 'him'

You followed your lieutenant to the training barracks and started to train with him, Shuhei, Renji, Ikkaku and Yumichika.

They're all close friends and they all tried to cheer you up after 'he' left. That night you cried, you couldn't forget him.

{Dream}

You looked around, this place seemed familiar to you.

"This is where I met him... this is where i met Gin Ichimaru." You say to yourself while looking around.

Then you saw a figure next to a big tree. You looked closer and realised it was your past self climbing a tree.

Tears started to fall as you watched your younger self climbing higher and higher. You new how this all turned out. The younger version of yourself suddenly slipped and fell. Instead of hitting the floor you landed in soft arms. "Why did you climb so high up? You must be careful." The little boy who had catched you said.

"Oh...sorry. My names (Y/N) (Y/L/N)" The younger version of you squeaks. "Oh my God my fetus voice is the worst!" You giggle through tears while watching your younger self.

"Oh (Y/N) that's a nice name. Ma names Gin Ichimaru. Nice to meet ya" The little Gin smiled. More tears spilled from your eyes and you let out a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

{End dream}

Your eyes snap open and you jump up. Tears drip from your eyes as you sit there for a second before breaking down into a fit of sobs.

"I can't forget him!" You cried. You heard a knock on your door and then Izuru opens your door.

"Oh (Y/N)..." He sighed and pulled you into a comforting hug.

Izuru is like a brother to you. He new that you had liked Gin since the start and so when he left with Aizen, he tried his hardest to cheer you up.

"Did you have the dream again?" He asked in a soft voice. You nodded your head. _I miss him._

 **{Timeskip}**

You ran with Momo to help Rangiku fight off them 3 arrancar. Many people thought that you and Momo wouldn't be able to fight as you where still sad about Gin and Momo with Aizen.

You had already faced the fact that he betrayed the soul society a long time ago but you still had feelings for him. Once you and Momo arrived you smiled at Rangiku. "Sup." You said.

Rangiku gave you a relieved smile. "Hey. You two sure you can fight?" She asked you both. You and Momo nodded together and got ready to fight the 3 arrancar.

"Im glad your here (Y/N)..." Rangiku whispered.

 **{Another Timeskip because im Lazy!}**

"Ahhh!" Rangiku screamed out. "NO!" Momo screamed but then got hit back by the same monster. "MOMO! RANGIKU!" You scream and chase after there falling bodys.

"Bakudo number 37 Tsuriboshi!" You let the trampoline like Kido catch the two lieutenants.

"Guys I'll help you in just...a...second." your eyes widen and filled with fear as you see the hollow also known as 'Ayon' closing in on you. Just as you thought the hollow was going to kill you, 2 figures appear infront of you.

"Shuhei! Izuru!" You exclaim, relieved that your not alone.

"Izuru, (Y/N) heal Rangiku and Momo! I'll deal with him!" Shuhei said and ran off.

"I'll heal Momo,you get Rangiku!" You say to Izuru and got to healing. _Is shuhei gonna be ok?_ You wonder.

Ten minutes later, you looked over to see Shuhei being crushed by the hollow.

"Shuhei!" You screamed and ran out to get him free from the monsters grip but the monster sees you coming and slams its fist into you.

"(Y/N)!" Izuru screams. You coughed up blood as you were hit into a building. You felt the bone in your shoulder crack as you hit the building. Slowly you started to fall down and was about to hit the ground when you landed in familiar arms. A second later you had been flashstepped away and over to a far of building. Just before you fell unconscious, you saw the man you loved "G-g-gin..."

Gins pov

I watched as (Y/N) passed out in my arms. I lay her down softly onto the building and started to heal her broken shoulder. Her breathing was heavy and she had blood on her face.

"Oh (Y/N)...what have you gotton yourself into." I sighed. Once I was done healing her, I sat on my knees and lay her head on my lap. I stroked my fingers through her soft (H/C) hair. "Im proud of you (Y/N)...your a 3rd seat now. I miss you so much." A single tear rolled down my cheek. "You probably hate me now but I still love you."

I whiped the tear away and lay her head back down on the floor. I planted kiss on her cheek before flashstepping towards Aizen.

Time to kill Aizen.

Your pov

You awoke on a building surrounded by a safety barrier. The events of what happened before you passed out came rushing back to you and you snapped up.

"Gin!" You then remembered your shoulder being broken. You put your hand on it and was suprised when you felt no pain.

"It's...all healed." Then it clicked.

Your healed injurys

The safety barrier

It was all Gin.

"Oh gin..." You smile and get up. You search for Gins spiritual pressure and once you find it you go off looking for him.

You hide you spiritual pressure and keep yourself hidden. You spot Gin talking to Aizen with his hand the traitors sword.

Suddenly a flash goes and you see Gins Zanpakuto Shinso pierce through Aizens chest. As you watch the scene unravel you realize Gin was gonna use his actual Bankai.

He had told you about the real power of his Bankai a long time ago. Suddenly Izuru, Unohana, Rangiku and old man Yamamoto appear next to you, also concealing there spiritual pressure.

"Are you seeing this head captain?" Unohana whispered with a smile. Then something unbelievable happened.

The head captain SMILED.

"Yes Captain Unohana I see it. I also hear what he's saying." You all listen in closer to Gins and Aizens words. "I new you where never on my side Gin. I new you could never leave that girl." You sighed. He's probably talking about Rangiku.

"Well Aizen...I just love her too much to leave her. Bye bye" And with that, a big whole was blown into Aizens chest. Gin grabbed the Hōgyoku and flashstepped to an allyway. Just as you where about to go to him you heard a scream and Aizen jumped up and in less then a second, flashed over to Gin and slashed his chest. Gin fell onto a rock, blood pouring from his wound.

You tried to go to him but Izuru and Rangiku held you back. If you went out there you would die for sure.

Aizen went to finish him but Ichigo arrived at the scene. Izuru and Rangiku finally let go of you and you rushed out to Gin, tears pouring from your eyes.

"GIIIN!" You got by his side. He looked up with his not open eyes and smiled. "(Y/N)... im so glad your ok. "

You smiled through tears "Your not ok you idiot...Gin you can't die... I-I love you." You confess.

He smiles weakly and says "let me look into your eyes. Like I did the first day we met." You got closer to his face and he opened his eyes.

 _There so beautiful..._

"I love you too (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." He then pulled you into a quick but loving kiss.

"Unohana! Please heal him!" You shout and Unohana comes over and starts heals him.

"(Y/N)" Gin suddenly spoke.

"Yes Gin?"

"I love you" You blushed and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too Gin."

 **Ok well that was an adventure.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this One-shot. Also expect to see a Sebastian x Reader**

 **and a**

 **Ichigo x Reader soon.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this Gin x Reader One-shot! .**

 **Until next time my Nekos bye- Jude xoxox**


End file.
